Healthcare costs are a major concern for individuals, employers and governments at the local, state, and federal level. A majority of healthcare expenses could be avoided as they are associated with disease and morbidity that could be avoided. Peer pressure, which is often associated with pressure to participate in negative activities, can be a force for good in increasing health. Many people are motivated to make positive health-related changes following the example of friends, family and coworkers. Similarly, when an individual's motivation to stick with a plan, such as a work-out plan, ebbs, often encouragement from others reenergizes the individual. Just knowing that others are counting on you to encourage them can be the difference between sleeping in and getting up to work out on a given morning.